


236: “Yeah baby, say husband with your whole chest.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [236]
Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Acknowledge Pansexuals, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Pansexual Character, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings, Smart Ethan Craft, The Author Regrets Nothing, We Need More Stories For Ethan and David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Ethan Craft/David "Gordo" Gordon
Series: 365 [236]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	236: “Yeah baby, say husband with your whole chest.”

**236: “Yeah baby, say husband with your whole chest.”**

* * *

“Ethan? Ethan Craft is that you?”

“You said my whole name and still ask if it’s me of course it’s me stupid.” Ethan ignores the urge to throw one of the two jars of Alfred sauce in his hands. Taking a deep breath Ethan turned around to find one Kate Sanders rushing towards him pulling her basket.

“Oh my god Ethan! I didn’t think you still stayed down here, you know with all the success you've been having.” Kate purred running a hand through her hair trying to look seductive. Ethan took a deep breath slapping on his lawyer smile trying to not let the agitation show on his face. 

Placing both sauces in his cart carefully Ethan focused back on Kate. “Yes. Me and my spouse are just visiting here for a few days waiting for our house to be finished being constructed.” 

“Oh you’re having a house built that must cost a lot of money. You must be a big time lawyer out there in California.” Kate purred letting her hand rest on Ethan's hand on top of the basket. She heard the spouse part but it didn’t faze her. Ethan dated a few girls in junior high but they never lasted long after she was through with them.  ‘Beside I doubt she’s as pretty as me.’ Kate thought happily making sure she accidentally pulled on her too, highlighting her boobs a little more than necessary.

“Yes my husband is a big time lawyer.”

“Yeah-wait what? Gordon?” 

Ethan ignored Kate, shocked as he watched Gordo appear beside him, dropping a few boxes of spaghetti into the cart. Smirking he slid his arm around Gordo’s hips leaning down to press a kiss against the crown of his husbands’ forehead.

“Did you just say husband? As in you're married to him? You’re gay!” Kate demanded looking between the two. She couldn’t wrap her mind around it.

“Pansexual actually.”

“My husband won a huge settlement and for our five year anniversary, he decided to build me, my dream house.” Gordo purred at Kate making sure to rest against Ethan’s wide chest.

“Yeah baby, say husband with your whole chest.”

“W-well excuse I think I heard one of my friends calling me.”

“Well of course won’t wait to keep them waiting.” 

Neither man said anything as Kate rushed away to the nonexistent person. 


End file.
